Love Is In The Air
Summary Spoons and Yahannael spend a day together in Darnassus. Feelings have been growing for quite some time now, and its high time someone acted on this! Love Is In The Air Yahannael Silvershade stood patiently by the docks at the elven port of Rut’theran Village, his keen amber eyes scanning the picturesque horizon for any signs of approaching ships. A few had come and gone, depositing couples and groups of lovers who went hand-in-hand through the great portal that would take them to Darnassus, which was arguably the most romantic place to be during the Love Is In The Air festivities. Looking across the docks Yahannael saw other elves and worgen awaiting passengers. Some clutched flowers, charm bracelets and sweets while others stood empty-handed, but no less merry. Yahannael envied them a bit— they all seemed to know their standings with those they awaited, but for him things were a little more complex. His best friend would be visiting him today, likely now travelling on the ship between Stormwind and Teldrassil. Gideon Spoonser, known more commonly as “Spoons”, had been his immediate friend since their first meeting months ago. The human rogue had coaxed him down from a high balcony with kind words and sympathy. It felt like forever ago that Yahannael had been at a low point such as that, and that was largely thanks to Spoons. His visits were frequent, and the two would explore the nooks and crannies of Teldrassil in search of herbs and ores. Spoons would deal with any hostile creatures, as Yahannael was far too frail to fend for himself. But as time passed Yahannael’s feelings had started to change. Spoons’ smiles lifted him as they always had, but now his heart would flutter. His laugh was more intoxicating than it had once been, and Yahannael swore he felt electricity whenever they touched. It was a crush, and he knew it. He was anxious to act on his feelings in case it might ruin the friendship he and Spoons had built together, and felt painfully guilty for his romantic thoughts as a result. He was not even completely sure Spoons would be interested in being in a relationship with another man… least of all one as ugly as Yahannael. Then there was the awkward question of parentage– his biological father had a less than pleasant rapport with the rogue and quite frankly made him nervous. And Yahannael was half of that by blood. Would that mean Spoons would be as repulsed by his advances as he was by Melvil’s? Yahannael did not know, and was not sure he wished to find out. He brought his attention back to the docks and the large human-built ship that was turning to the land now. This had to be the one! Thoughts of doubt temporarily forgotten, Yahannael hurried forward to the pontoon. Spoons’ sandy head appeared over the ship’s rail, followed by an excited hand that waved broadly to Yahannael. Yahannael waved back, bending down to hug the rogue as he jumped the gap between the ship and land to run to his friend. “Hanni!” Spoons exclaimed, hugging the elf tightly. “Its been ages! How have you been?” Yahannael lifted Spoons slightly as they embraced, making him giggle a bit. “I’ve been well, thanks! And its alright that its been a while, I know you’ve got lots of important things to do for the Alliance.” Spoons’ expression became apologetic, and Yahannael immediately regretted his choice of words and backtracked quickly. “Its all okay! Um, shall we head to Darnassus and get something to eat? You had a really long trip here.” Spoons grimaced. “Um, actually I think I’m alright. Boats make me really seasick sometimes. But maybe a drink will help a bit, we can go and do that if you want.” This was always where the pair would come to a standstill— both would want to do whatever the other preferred, and it would take a good while of going back and forth before a decision was reached. Yahannael decided to spare them that interaction. “That’s fine! Let’s go do that.” He paused briefly, then very tentatively held a hand out for Spoons to take. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw some colour rise in the rogue’s cheeks. Now hand-in-hand, they followed the other celebrants through the portal and into Darnassus and were immediately greeted with colourful banners and heart-shaped bunting woven through tree branches. They caught up with each other’s tales as they went in search of a drink, and soon found themselves sitting on a bridge overlooking the shimmering streams that surrounded the Temple Gardens. Elegant wooden boats floated gently across the water’s surface, each one carrying a couple on a calming and romantic little voyage. Spoons must have spotted Yahannael observing them, as he pointed at where the small boats docked on their bridge to allow one couple to disembark and another to take their place. “Do you maybe want to have a go on those, Hanni? They look kind of fun!” Yahannael smiled. “They do. But is that a good idea with your seasickness?” Spoons nodded, defiant. “The water here is really calm, I think I’ll be okay this time.” He got to his feet and Yahannael followed suit, and the two waited for another boat to become available. When one did, they carefully stepped into it. Yahannael went first and did his best to steady the boat for Spoons, mindful of his tendency for clumsiness. Seated and comfortable, the little boat set off at a gentle pace, the shimmering water sloshing softly at its carved helm. Yahannael and Spoons sat in an awed silence for a while, allowing the beauty and serenity of the moment to wash over them. “This is nice,” Yahannael said, smiling. Spoons nodded, still regarding his surroundings with amazement. “It really is! Its so pretty here. I wish they had these boats all year around and not just for the festival.” He paused and chewed his lip. “…But then it probably wouldn’t as special, I guess.” “Mm,” was Yahannael’s elaborate reply. Spoons’ words had struck him half to silence now. Did he consider this special? Could this mean there was a chance after all? Spoons was scratching his head now, looking very thoughtful. He seemed to be averting his gaze from Yahannael, which was a rare thing indeed. “Are you feeling unwell, Spoons?” Yahannael asked, concerned that the little boat had proven too rocky after all. Spoons shook his head and trained his eyes on his gloved hands. “I’m okay, don’t worry. Its just, um… I was thinking about this festival and everything, how its this really romantic event, and… “ he paused, finally looking up at Yahannael. “I was wondering if you want to maybe do something like this again some time?” Yahannael felt heat rise in his cheeks, his heart beating fast. Still, the voice of doubt persisted. He had to be sure. “As… as friends or as… more than friends?” Spoons fidgeted and mumbled his words. “I was thinking maybe more than friends, if that’s okay. But if its not then that’s fine!” Doubt gave way to shock. Yahannael couldn’t believe it. “R-Really?” he said, his voice brimming with hope. Spoons smiled shyly. “Of course, Hanni. You’re a really amazing person and I love spending time with you. And I really want to spend more time with you… like this.” He gestured vaguely at the two of them now, seated side-by-side in the love boat. Words failed Yahannael. All he could do was smile in joyous disbelief. After a few attempts, he finally got the words out. “I-I’d really like that. I like you a lot, Spoons. You’re really amazing too.” They hugged tightly, both trembling like leaves. The electricity was there for them both, now exhilaratingly heightened. They held each other for the rest of the little boat’s journey around the city, and went hand in hand into the verdant forests of Teldrassil. Their very first date. Category:Stories